


SIGN ME UP FOR THE NEXT WAR

by WhtdUmeanthsNOvodka



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen, Military Background, Obsession, Orgy, Sexual Violence, Women in the Military, fragile masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhtdUmeanthsNOvodka/pseuds/WhtdUmeanthsNOvodka
Summary: Young recruits have never being more sexually frustrated than they are now, stucked with a troop of men; Star serviceman Fa Ping could not shield his (non-existing) male-parts from his new friends forever, esp. not when some of them are quite pleased to have a taste of it; Mushu has long fogotten how dreadful the lust of human can be; Captain Li is eager to have himself a partner, but his position as a coach and a captain gives him hesitation. Will any of them be satisfied with their very first experiences?
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a document of a nameless young woman with the same experience as Mulan who got exposed and died soon afterwards as a result of being gang-raped by her fellow comrades. It was the inspiration of this piece, which was originally named "The Becoming of a Male" to add a sarcastic touch to the tragedy material it was built upon, but I forgot it when I created this post, so it is now just a little comedy.  
> _________  
> (Hope I could manage to end this story before the new Mulan film launches.)  
> I failed. So does the plotting of that god-damned Mulan(2020) movie!

It is universally known that every military force packed with blooming sweaty young men is in search within itself for a male whore. Well… maybe not so universal. You see, there is Mulan’s total innocence; but given that in this era women are not expected to know anything, and that by now Mulan must have known it, we may say that this proposition stands pretty strong anyway.  
The notion that joining the army isn’t just about fighting at the battlefield is hard to swallow for Mulan. Which would be worse, getting raped if not exterminate her yet possibly traceable femininity and noticeable vulnerability, getting exposed as a result of former misfortune and bringing the Fa family destruction, or, now that she thinks about it, as a more instant result, becoming even better a pray when they should find out that they’ve got an actual female among them? For mental health’s sake, Mulan persuades herself not to deduct any further. At least she believes, had she been acknowledged of such disgraceful tradition (wait, since when did she care so much for gracefulness?), she would came here anyway; and now that she has arrived here and has registered, she is prepared (though last-minute) to do anything for the fame of the Fa family, if not for the welfare of herself. Then there’s nothing to worry about but how to avoid getting exposed. DON’T think about the worst situation already; yes, this is what Mulan’s going to do: fingers crossed, stay alarm, ready to sacrifice, but not think about it.  
Wait a second, how did dad get through his service?


	2. Chapter 2

Long before the majority begin to find a highly-disciplined lifestyle slowly turning self-services no longer satisfying (not to mention they have to do it while sharing one set of tent-beddings with other men) or somehow start to see long-sleeved scarecrows in nearby farmlands to be oddly attractive, the wiser ones, most of whom knew the charm of the same sex already or at least do not detest concerning practices, set out an eye for a cooperative boy-wife as soon as they fell into the heavenly pool of creamy saucy unexplored youthful asses; some of these men will gladly offer their own butts (soft, juicy, well-explored, which makes them better), since the wisest know it is best to leave patriarchal vanity behind and have some real fun before ya’ die.  
Of course, the general crowd often did not know any of this when they just arrived. They will need to be guided out of their lovely innocence; sometimes by lure, sometimes by force. These days, luckily, the gentle manner is more popular: a friendly comrade secretly begs you to lie still backwards to him and bring your thighs together, which won’t hurt, you won’t feel much physically violated, and you know exactly how frustrated he has been in the absence of sexual pleasure, so how could you let him down? And then as you feel someone’s genital thrusting between you bare legs and their torso bouncing to your bum, you find yourself unexpectedly aroused…? Oh, and then you certainly are aroused; even your friend notices, because he actually meant to be provocative. The nest step is that, your friend, seemingly as a gesture of gratitude or a token to your furthered friendship, offers a quite skilled BJ, which drags you past the line for good.  
It always works.

Now let us focus on the often discussed subject among wise soldiers, the lately legendary Fa boy. At first, he seemed to be a passable piece of meat for the non-wisests: agile, flexible, slim but not skinny, perhaps not very obedient but clearly could be made to submit with proper physical force. But just after the first unofficial meeting, the troop knew to fear that Fa daddy might eventually revenge on whoever dares to deflower his only baby-boy, so no one took action. While they were still hesitating, Ping has surprisingly evolved into an outstanding little tough guy full of strength and strategy. Many glance at him with admiration; it is quite a disappointment for all that Fa does not seem to be interested in any kind of physical contact with any other male except for his horse, which leads to unthinkable suspicions.  
Ping is not the only adorable yet hardly approachable fella. There is also Captain Li, whose unnecessary half-nudity was so unnatural that even the most naïve straight boy could tell there is an intention beyond it. However, whatever provocative signal he shall give, no one likes to catch attention of their Captain. Soldiers treats Li a different way as to how they socialize with each other: respectfully, yet distantly and uninterestingly. As time goes by, you could tell Captain’s frustration and impatience oddly grows, when the recruits are clearly becoming much better fighters. It must be hard, if Li is what he's suspected to be, to watch from afar.  
The barrier by the name of Class girdles these two gentlemen apart from brotherly entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

Shang is enraged. He almost resolves to do whatever he must to rid the land of that weak and mannerless Fa junior.* He could not believe it, after enduring all those highly self-disciplined days, chasing down the glorious legend of Fa Zhou, hoping to become a helpful follower someday and, if he’s done well enough, catch a bit of Fa’s attention, now should he end up not only yet unable to fight along with his hero, but has to witness that his most manly idol has produced such a hopeless little chap who’s got no quality of a soldier let along any likeness to his iconic father.  
That night, Li Shang is too disappointed to fall asleep at his regular hour. Frustration has taken over the excitement of taking over the troop. It is but by dawn that he dreams again of Fa Zhou.  
It is still peacefully silent outside, and Li hears that his tent curtain is flipped open, and then he is no longer alone. The warmth of another body passes through Li’s nightwear to his bum, which is numb and non-reactive to his wills. The other person teases the back of Li’s legs with their palms gently. Li knows it is Fa Zhou. Or, he knows that he is oppressed by a phantom**, and as the dreamer he is just making that phantom Fa Zhou. The phantom’s hand is on his crack. Heaven knows how much he wishes to echo to this specific phantom. A non-existing finger is pressing at his entrance/exit, but the two layers of realistic cotton fabric keep it out of its destination. Li Shang tries to move his body to serve Fa Zhou better; he sort of subconsciously tries to turn his face towards Fa, and after several attempts he really is doing it, he manages to open his dry and heavy eyelids … and it is that boy’s stupid face staring at him from above.  
So Li Shang wakes, sweaty, shocked and genuinely sick, with unsatisfied desire bouncing under his night gown. He curses the boy, grabs onto his penis and forces himself to concentrate on the father. He finishes earlier and simpler than usual this time, not really in the mood to touch his behind, which is his masturbation routine whenever the erotic material is Fa Zhou. He crushes back to bed and curses that boy again. His hole feels a bit itchy and clearly wanting. But there’s yet no one to fit that need. Damn Fa Ping. Why couldn’t he be more like his father? Damn.

Lack of rest on a training day is bad for a Captain, but oversleeping is worse. Despite slight headache and temper, Li rises immediately for preparation. He has got to prove himself a grand man and soldier.  
A short while earlier, General Li has asked Li Shang to make sure that his troop is free from (which means, to keep confidential of) a certain behavior that “would dishonor the Imperial Army”. Li Shang didn’t know what he meant at first, and was properly shocked when father described vaguely but definitely homosexual intercourse; he didn’t know it was a taboo when he received preliminary training along with other Generals’ boys, and had already dishonored the Imperial Army quite a few times already in total ignorance. Since that conversation Shang hasn’t dishonored anyone at all, but he kind of wishes to never have learnt that rule, so that he would not feel this lonely now.  
He puts on a shirt and then a short jacket. He hasn’t had anyone for months. He could literarily have anyone so long as they don’t look like Chi Fu. Anyone who understands him will do.  
On second thought, he takes off those top wears.

… Had only one impulsive show-off, Li no longer expects anything from going to work half naked again. And also, not one approaches after the first gathering. Somehow it is a relief for Li Shang, for now that he has seen their athletic performance, he is convinced that none is MASCULINE enough for him to violate any rules. Captain Li is highly-standarded on everything, but his fellow men’s standard on the subject of sexual partner, however, is definitely much lower than his. He knows that they are shagging while he is making training schedules, while he is researching for battling strategies, and while he is taking care of his lust all alone. He knows that they are doing it whenever he cannot overlook all of them; and he also finds out that they’ve gone to the level where they could shamelessly attend classes with traces of white on their trousers. All these add to his temper. His training gets tougher and tougher.  
And no one suffers as much as Fa Ping. His physical condition starts being the worst, and has been caught several times cheating in training, so Captain Li is obligated to push him harder and give him punishments, and from time to time verbally insult him. Surviving ridicule makes a boy a man; Li believes he is copying his own trainers loyally down to all aspects.  
The result of his hard work is not upsetting at all. By just a couple of weeks of hesitation over whether should he interfere in mentioned dishonoring deed (and by doing so kill the chance to participate in it), Li gladly notices his regiment gradually become more and more MANLY. They are now larger and firmer in build. They all are tanned as oil-dripping BBQ. The detestable feminine nature is slowly weakening as far as Li is concerned, even for Ping. Oh he means, from Fa Ping. Don’t get him wrong, he is NOT thinking of Fa Ping by just his given name. Of course Fa does now appear to be quite a good lad, first to retrieve the arrow and then to finish all tasks remarkably, but he is still no comparison to his father, nor is he of any weight in Li Shang’s mind. Alright, honesty is a good feature: Li will admit that he is impressed and slightly turned-on to be wrestled to the ground by Fa Ping. Anyway, apart from the fact that no one approaches still, Li is satisfied.  
As this situation continues, one day, during archery course, Li recognizes Fa Ping’s voice yelling in panic.  
“Order! What are you two doing?” Captain strides towards Fa, capturing his friend Ling swiftly returning to his own position. Fa’s whole face is red like he is on long-distance running. Li stares at him. Fa is speechless. So Li turns to Ling: “What were YOU doing?”  
“Nothing, Sir.” Ling responds in an innocent, yet definitely guilty tone.  
“You don’t want me to ask again.” Li stands in the right front of him. Ling’s dishonesty is almost a habit.  
“… Uh. I… just wanted to find out why Ping wouldn’t pee with us.” Ling forces a smile, “We think maybe he has a really small cock or something. Sorry.”  
Li’s butt clenches. Good heavens. He can’t help imagining Ping’s size too.  
The imagination apparently is contagious. The battalion immediately burst into laughter. Fa looks around, and joins in a bit reluctantly.  
Captain Li forces himself to put on a serious face: “Order! All of you, five miles of march with load, now!”  
During the march, their Captain is very quiet. He just can’t take that image out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Salute to a short story I adore, "Run Melos"  
> **As I know of it, a reference of sleep-paralysis in the Chinese culture, more accurate choice of word being “a ghost”.


	4. Mysterious Male Mammals

(I don’t think I will ever understand human. I thought Mulan’s grandma was intimidating. Those soldiers are much more so, you won’t know when will they attack Mulan from behind for no reason; the notion of social distance appears to be non-existence in them, and they are weirdly obsessed to confirm Mulan’s genitals, even though I suppose they’ve got the same stuff themselves; I can’t imagine how horrible it is for Mulan to tolerate them, and yet try to befriend them.  
I’m telling you: they stalk her, they grab her waist, and they push her to the ground and sit on her… endless means of physical contact that will frighten a little insect to death. They are excited doing these strange things. Mushu says it’s how men show their friendliness. Maybe so; male crickets usually don’t engage in friendships: they threat each other. Male humans, despite what Mushu interprets, perhaps intend the same hostility but veil it under the pretty concept “friendliness”, for what they do at one another I detect no respect, which as Mulan’s grandma (weird; after all those days spent with her, I don’t know her name) told me is the foundation of any healthy relationship. Mushu does similar things to me, Mulan never, and I prefer Mulan as my friend, though she is much bigger than Mushu. The male human maybe enjoy discomforting each other, I don’t. I will never come to a war again.  
And Mulan probably feels the same, I’m afraid. She is confused, annoyed and anxious at her comrades’ constant harassments. Even Mushu gets worried for her mental status. Since about male human he claims to know the best, it was him who came up with a solution the other day.  
Ah. I just saw another cricket. Wait for me.  
Oh no she’s dead; freshly dead; that’s good.  
She’s delicious!  
Thank you for waiting. Where was I? Oh yes, the solution. I don’t know what it is. He whispers that idea to her ear. Mulan looked disgusted and said “Ewwww NO, I will NOT do that!” Mushu got overly dramatic again with that whole dishonor her family thing. Honestly I never understood that bit either. I have neither family nor honor. But Mulan yielded immediately at that statement. She looked like just had a rotten meal. Not that I would mind: I will eat anything.  
So what should she do? I asked Mushu.  
“My little bug you don’t have to know anything, just leave it to ME.” Oh I hate to be treated like this.  
They operated soon. After course dismissed, when Mulan returned to our tent, Mushu, who had been drinking a lot of water, said he’s ready. Then he jumped onto Mulan’s foot and climbed into her trousers. She repressed the scream and turned instantly red as Mushu like a chameleon.  
I know; I was confused too.  
Mushu cursed from Mulan’s crotch: “SHUT it pu*sy I ain’t gonna bite. Now try walk like a normal person will ya dear?”  
Mulan waited for a while for her blush to die off. And she did as told to.  
This is what I can observe from afar:  
She, they, went to pee. The camp toilet is just a bush; you pee in front and poo behind on a wooden bar where you can sit on and chat with your pooping buddies. Mulan never approached that bush before. Now she went straight there, her steps still a bit odd, stopped in front of that stinky bush, and unlashed her trousers where Mushu hid inside.  
What bothered me most was that she actually managed to pee like that. How come she didn’t pee standing up before if she could?  
Other soldiers peeked, and then stared and gathered. But no one touched her.  
The next day, Mulan suddenly became respected. Weird, right? She has followers still, who don’t mess around with her any longer. The admiration guys have for her even rises. And they even ask her, politely, if she wants to attend this some-kind-of party in one of their tents at night. No thanks, some other day maybe. You WILL come someday? When?? Please come, we are all looking forward to it, Ping.  
Endless.  
“You really ought to go once.” Mushu suggests, “Or they won’t leave you alone. Just give them what they want and be done with it.”  
“How on earth can I give what they want?? Wait. What? You are not making me do that again, are you?”  
“Won’t hurt.” Mushu smirks, his nice white teeth shining. “Besides, it’s gonna be harder on me, than on you. What’s that face all about? Hey I’m being helpful you know.”  
If Madam Fa could see the look on her daughter’s face, even she would cry. Mulan’s grandma probably would cry her eyes blind.  
Several days later now, Mulan yields again. She and Mushu do the same mysterious trick and enter some tent. Her steps are much normal now. And again, this is what I capture from nearby stable:  
One of Ping’s best buddies, Yao, rushes to her and generously offers to untie his waist belt.  
Mulan pushes Yao’s hands away: “Thanks; I can do it with my shirt on.”)


	5. Being A Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standing armies can never consist of resolute, robust men; they may be well disciplined machines, but they will seldom contain men under the influence of strong passions or with very vigorous faculties. And as for any depth of understanding, I will venture to affirm, that it is as rarely to be found in the army as amongst women; [...]. It may be further observed, that officers are also particularly attentive to their persons, fond of dancing, crowded rooms, adventures, and ridicule. Like the FAIR sex, the business of their lives is gallantry. They were taught to please, and they only live to please. 
> 
> CHAPTER 2 THE PREVAILING OPINION OF A SEXUAL CHARACTER DISCUSSED  
> Mary Wollstonecraft, VINDICATION OF THE RIGHTS OF WOMAN

Anybody wondering what crime Mulan’s ancestor Fa Den was misguided into that led to his beheading?  
Public Indecency, according to the execution order. Apparently, the misfortunate soldier was caught by some supervisor who can’t be openly approval of the commonly practiced “dishonorable behavior”. A few years after his trail, the much suppressed military sneakily renewed their regulation to claim the space within a resting tent to be semi-private, in other words, non-public. Which, of course does not ensure any privacy for soldier and their officers can still interrupt their sleeps or exam their personal belongings at will, but in a way that no one can know, the new regulation at least prohibits Khan, whose stable is an outdoor area, from forced bestiality.  
See, your ancestors do bless you.  
Of course, Mushu will never bring up his past mishap, but he does wish he could talk right now, to tell Mulan how familiar this scene is and to brag of his own contribution to its establishment. The rite Mushu is carried into (in a woman’s pants, that’s a first) is nothing different to the one he arranged for Den a few decades ago.  
And this is how Mushu once tricked the Imperial’s best army into group bottoming and oral serving activities: Chi runs in the body of man. The more Chi one has, the more powerful and manly he becomes. What else runs in the body also? Fluid. And no body fluid is manlier than semen. Sure, you can bet on herbs or cupping treatments to increase your level of Chi, but isn’t taking man juice more efficient? No medical article admits to it yes, but no evidence suggests otherwise either.  
Mushu was quite proud of this bullshit he made up. But now that he has to be a cross-dresser’s removable pendant, that little joke isn’t funny anymore. This is the first day that the inexperienced troop hits the road, and everyone is in excitement. By the sound and smell of it, there are over a dozen of men in this tent hoping to drain Ping out. Man.

“Uhhhh. We are REALLY going in?”  
Mushu pinches her on the thigh: “Look. You head in, do what the others do, release me once and we run off. It’d be fun. It’s a bonding experience. Now be a man and get you ass moving.”  
Mulan moans and pull the curtain open.

Fa Ping instantly checks faces of his… audience. The first thought is that Li Shang is not here. Shame. Would have been a better memory. But of course he won’t come. Vanity of the leadership. Besides that, Ping’s close mates happen to be all present.  
Chien-Po is kneeling on the edge of a cot, hemmed by five men. One is penetrating his mouth, another lying on bed sucking him, the rest from Ping’s point of view are just weirdly rubbing their crotches on Chien-Po’s body and one of them, who is their cook, is expanding his own anus at the same time. And there’s already a lot of cream on Chien-Po’s butt and legs. As it turns out, the voluptuous type is still very popular. On top of that, Chien-Po’s resemblance to a Buddha statue adds some spicy blasphemous flavor to fucking him. Among his worshipers there are several pious Buddhists, two of whom are actual monks. And Chien-Po himself, who always avoids disappointing, fulfills their fantasy kindly just as a bodhisattva of great mercy would do.  
There are less willing participants too of course. Ling’s repeated rejection of being treated as woman is again ignored. In respond to his resistant to the role, people started to call him Lingling, a girl’s nickname. They kind of like him to struggle: a good excuse to engage some violence too. Some of his bruises were not made in training field. Ling’s been annoyed and upset lately for all’s his Nos are deliberately interpreted as Yeses. A few days ago he’s given up sorrowing, because he’s gained some sense of dominance with a smaller boy. A child, you may say; he is actually just over 14, though he claimed to be 16 to join the army so that his uncle wouldn’t have to fight again. The boy is a good lad, Ling knows it, possibly everyone who’s made that poor kid scream and cry knows it, that he deserves a metal for such bravery and self-sacrifice, that everyone ought to take good care of him like big brothers, but something has driven them to torture the young hero instead and none of them understand why their conscious has been silent.  
On the other hand, Yao is not as demanded as his friends are. He is alone by the tent entrance, touching himself.  
“Whoooh! Yao, hi, you, you are doing good!”  
What the fuck is she saying?  
Thank Father Heaven Yao does not mind. He is cheered to have his friend as company, so much so that he even volunteers to undress Ping. In terror, Ping politely declines.  
There’s no way out of this then. He slowly looses his belt.  
Eyes are fixed on Fa Ping.  
Mushu carefully pops his ass out below Mulan’s shirt bottom. What a spine-damaging position.  
“My!” Some one near Ping cries.  
Yes, Mushu thinks, I know. Regrettably his transfiguring skill is only as good as his fire-spitting performance: the body is still covered with uneven scales and his best work of a member imitation looks probably like is infected with some unreported type of sexual disease, but that wet, mushroomy bottom/head(of him/of the dick) must be convincing. And the remarkable size, the beautiful redness, the heat if they dare to touch? If that’s not enough, Mushu is a master of rectum massage. Dragons are good at everything.  
“Man, wish I had a sausage like yours.” Yao bends down and touches Mushu’s softest part. Mushu straightens a bit.  
“You can have it in your butt!” Ling calls. The tent is suddenly filled with laughter.

“Ping?”  
Captain Li prays that his hearing has gone unreliable. It hasn’t. It is Ping’s voice from someone else’s crowded tent.  
Li Shang keeps marching on his hourly inspection, feeling betrayed underneath, although there is nothing betrayable yet. Except, he has spent the entire day thinking about Ping, but Ping clearly is not as much committed. It hurts a little. In fact as he walks away, it hurts more.  
He thinks about their brief encounter last night. “I think you are a great Captain.” Coincidently that’s exactly what Li Shang wanted to hear from Fa Zhou all along, but now rethink about it, to his surprise, he is happier and prouder to hear it from Ping.  
Ping is KIND to him. Although he spoke in a playful manner, Li Shang somehow knows that Ping was protecting his dignity and would have been even warmer if they were closer. He is a very gentle person. He naturally spits out the charm that releases Shang from frustration and self-doubt. Li Shang has never found such comfort from anyone else before. He wishes Ping to know how significant he just became. Wonder if he’d be in that tent if Li Shang was more honest yesterday.  
Li changes his routine and heads backwards to eavesdrop some more. How pathetic.  
“I think you are a great Captain.” That’s what he said last night. Could that mean more?  
He can see people’s silhouettes from the outside. He recognizes Chien-po but can’t tell which one is Ping. He folds his arms and listens. Ping is quiet, but his companions are clearly having a great time. Ping is giving someone a great time. Could that person be Li himself if he didn’t just walk away and masturbate in joy last night?  
What does Ping think of him? Were there subtexts? “I think you are a great Captain.” I think you… are great. I appreciate you. You are to my taste. I like you.  
Can it be?  
“Father Heaven, oh, Ping!”  
Captain Li shivers. This is Yao’s voice. He’d RATHER be with Yao??  
In rage, the young Captain rushes straight back to his tent. Fuck inspection. Fuck duty. Fuck discipline and responsibility. Fuck “great Captain”.  
The Captain drops his useless body on his cot. He should have confronted Ping like a man. He should confront him right away. He should stop guessing and just ask for an answer. As Captain, Li Shang has every right to summon Ping to his tent right now.  
He can’t help ruminate what the other soldiers were saying about Ping.  
He is big. He IS big. He is BIG. HE IS BIG.  
He should summon Ping, and if Ping gives him the good answer, they can continue what they once did in a dream.  
“I will find some excuse… exalt him by some martial exploits, to make him my trust. Mine.”  
Vaguely, Li Shang says to himself.  
He can’t wait to be at war.


End file.
